The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Today, a wide variety of computing devices, including many portable devices, support software applications that display digital maps (“mapping applications”). For example, mapping applications may run on laptop and tablet computers, mobile phones, car navigation systems, hand-held global positioning system (GPS) units, etc.
In general, a mapping application can display various types of geographic data including topographical data, street data, urban transit information, and traffic data. Further, the geographic data may be schematic or based on photography, such as satellite imagery. Still further, a mapping application can display the information in a two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) format.
A user sometimes may operate a mapping application to view a map of an urban area, which may include structures such as buildings, parks, train stations, etc. For such structures, various indoor facility information, such as public restrooms, elevators, lockers, etc., may be available. However, when viewing the map at a zoom level in which the internal layout of the structures is not visible, it is difficult for the mapping application to display the indoor facility information without creating confusion and clutter.